


The Offer

by fabledgarden



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledgarden/pseuds/fabledgarden
Summary: A hunter from Barovia Village, Mika finds himself offered to be trained to become Strahd's soldiers by none other than the vampire himself. A deal that he finds no other choice than to accept, he trains to become one of the most powerful hunters in Barovia. But once Strahd gets bored with him, he must find out a way to correct his mistakes and kill his mentor.





	The Offer

Through the bleak haze of Barovia, a young man walked in the plains outside his village. The heavy mist rolled through the valley and wisped around the trees in the forest. Upon arriving at his usual hunting spot in the thickets of the woods, he readied his bow and arrow and waited attentively among the trees to spot any game. The fog blanketing the lands and blocking most sunlight made it difficult to see, but Mika was used to this as a patient hunter born in these conditions.

 

Many long minutes passed before he finally heard the scurrying of a rabbit moving towards him. He slowly raised his bow and aimed, waiting for it to hop into a clear shot. However, the rabbit suddenly perked its head up before frantically hopping into the bushes and out of sight.

 

A low growl reverberated about 30 feet behind the man. Ready, he swiftly aimed his weapon to it. Nothing. He waited a few moments and there was still not a sound to be heard. Still alert, he put his bow and arrow away, unsheathing his sword instead. Mika cautiously stepped towards the area of the original noise, but the area was completely still.

 

“Tsk.”

 

As he turned to go back to his spot, suddenly a large grey wolf lunged at him from his right. Luckily, Mika was able to stay light-footed and dodge, taking a slight graze of claw at the right shoulder. Clenching his sword tightly, he quickly turned and slashed the wolf at its hind legs as it landed. It cried out in pain and stumbled to the ground as its legs bled.

 

Before Mika could celebrate, another wolf attacked from behind and pinned him down. The man cried out in pain as the solid jaw of the wolf clamped onto his upper back. In desperation, he tried to elbow the creature and managed to tumble to the right and regained his footing.

 

The first wolf was limping but still poised for another attack, while the second one was growling with what Mika almost imagined as a sadistic grin. Although his shoulder and back were stinging in pain, he refused to show any weakness.

 

The more healthy-looking wolf pounced once more, but Mika was ready and leaped to the side to dodge, slashing the wolf's body as he did so. The wolf with the limp also attacked, although not being able to as strongly. Mika took this chance to twist his body and jump, stabbing it in the gut.

 

Now that both were fairly injured, Mika lunged forward to slash at them before they could react. They slumped to the floor in a heavy thump, their blood slowly oozing onto the dirt.

 

Panting, Mika sheathed his sword and examined his shoulder. Nothing a few stitches couldn't fix. His back, on the other hand, felt like a burning chunk of flesh. He is definitely going to have to stop hunting for a week to let that heal.

 

_Clap, clap, clap._

 

Mika whirled around, swinging his sword out for another attack. However, who he saw before him was someone he would never expect to meet in his entire life: Strahd von Zarovich, the ruler of all of Barovia. The taller man calmly stepped towards him from the heavy mist, a sly smiling painting the pale grey of his face.

 

“Well done.”

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157122136@N07/36165198266/in/album-72157684120320114/)

 

He knew he stood no chance against the all-powerful vampire. Mika could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body telling him to run. However, running would almost certainly guarantee his death, so he chose to be as respectful as possible. Trembling slightly, he re-sheathed his sword and bowed slightly.

 

“Oh?” Strahd raised an eyebrow at the boy's actions. “There's no need for such formalities, my child.”

 

The vampire paused before scanning Mika's body quickly with his deep red irises. “I have been wondering who has been hunting my wolves and servants around the Barovian village for these past few years.”

 

Mika's eyes widened in realization and his heart sank. His throat felt dry and the air suddenly felt heavy.

 

Strahd paused to take in his reaction before continuing: “So I have sent even more to test that hunter and see how well he fares against some of my stronger servants...”

 

Mika bowed again, more stiffly than before. “I deeply apologize, my lord. I did not realize these were your servants. I-”

 

Strahd raised a hand to silence him. His expression showed a flash of annoyance before speaking again. “There is no need for alarm. You have proven yourself a worthy hunter. In fact...” He paused to take in the sight of Mika, who waited in desperation. “I admire your skill at such a young age. I would like to help you hone your skills to fight for me as my soldier.”

 

The blond man stood dumbfounded, trying to comprehend what was just offered to him. Was this a trap? He remained frozen, trying to weigh the consequences of his choices.

 

Strahd smirked. “I understand if it takes time for you to decide. If you would like to accept my offer, please come to Castle Ravenloft at any time....I have an eternity, as you know.”

 

Mika thought he heard a low chuckle before the man waved and turned, stepping away and disappearing into the mist. Now the silence of the forest had an aura of creepiness to it. Mika shuddered, replaying in his mind what just happened. He shook his head and focused back on the present, the stinging of his wounds helping him.

 

Hurrying out of the woods, he knelt at the bank of the Ivlis River, flushing out his shoulder wound. Realizing that he couldn't clean the wound on his back very well, he decided to just head home from there.

 

He made his way to the road and walked home slower than usual, Strahd’s words echoing in his mind. There's no way that could be all he wants. But then again, not all of his servants are vampires. Perhaps that is how he recruits humans to join him.

 

“Oh, goodness! Mika!” A shrill voice brought the young man out of his thoughts.

 

An older woman, he recognized as a friend of his mom's, had a look of shock as she approached him on the road. “Dear, you really need to be careful out there! I keep telling your mother that you need to stay home and farm!” She grumbled to herself before sending Mika off to hurry home.

 

He sighed. How is he going to tell his parents? Should he? He has never lied to them before, not of anything of this importance. Besides, the guilt would eat at him until he would have to tell them anyways. He now focused his thoughts on what to say as he continued the trek back home.

 

Luckily, the Galkin house was right on the edge of the southern part of the village. Upon reaching it, he took a deep breath before opening the door. His mother was chopping vegetables, while his dad was sharpening up some knives. They both glanced up once he entered, eyes widening as they saw the gash on his shoulder and how exhausted he was.

 

“Mikael!” his mom gasped as she dropped everything to the counter and ran to him. “Oh, my poor son, what happened?”

 

The father stood up sternly and walked over, putting a hand on his mother's shoulder and gently nudging her aside. “Now, Veronika. Let me see 'im.” He glanced at the wound and smiled at his son so as to reassure him. “Come on and sit at the table, Mika. Let's stitch that up.”

 

Mika sighed and said quietly as he pointed to his back, “I have a nasty one on my back, too.”

 

As their son walked to sit at a chair, Veronika gasped. “Anton, this is the last straw! Look at our boy! He's only 17 for God's sake! He must not go hunting alone anymore!”

 

The bulky older man laughed as he rummaged through the cabinets for the suture kit. “He's fine, dear. I went through much worse than this as a lad.”

 

He walked over and put the kit on the table before getting a cloth from the wash bin.

 

“At least go with him! Why is that so hard?”

 

Mika closed his eyes, feeling a headache. “Take off your shirt, son,” he heard his father say softly before bellowing out at his mother: “Because soon he is going to go raise his own family! I can't come with him for that! I was only 16 when I was hunting on my own. And I had to suture my wounds myself!”

 

As Mika took off his shirt, he felt the sting of moving his shoulder and the wound on his back feeling fresh air. He winced as he felt his father clean out his back wound.

 

Now there was a dense silence as the mother angrily turned her back and chopped the vegetables with a little more force than necessary.

 

“So what happened out there, Mika?” Anton asked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Mika tensed up, and suddenly the stinging of the wounds was dulled as he caught his breath. “I...uh...ran into a couple wolves...”

 

“Ah, nasty things.” Anton shook his head as he began to stitch the wound on his son's back.

 

“Then...” Mika paused to look at his mother. Perhaps he shouldn't say it while she is angrily holding a knife...

 

“Then?” his father asked.

 

“I...well, they were Lord Strahd's wolves...”

 

Mika felt a gentle pat on his side. “Wow, well done! Those things are huge! I could barely fight one without getting my arm gashed.”

 

A loud clank was heard as the knife was slammed to the table. Veronika turned with a vicious glare. “You're congratulating him?”

 

“Yes, that was--”

 

“Please, **stop**!” Mika finally yelled. His head was already throbbing and he was too exhausted to hear all of this.

 

Once all was still, he continued, lowering his voice. “I...met Strahd.”

 

“You what?” his mother shrieked.

 

Mika lowered his gaze to the floor in front of him and sighed. “He offered to train me as a hunter so that I will fight for him...”

 

“Mika, he is the Devil, himself! You mustn't!” Veronika pleaded, hands covering her mouth in fear.

 

It was the answer Mika expected. He turned and glanced up at his father, whose brow was furrowed as he thought for a moment. “Devil or not, he rules this land...” the old man finally said in a low voice. “If you don't comply, he might kill you.”

 

“I...” Mika paused as he remembered the look on Strahd's face as he made the offer. “He wasn't threatening...and he said I could take his offer whenever I please.”

 

The mother sighed. “Good, then let's just pretend it never happened.” She turned back to her vegetables. “I'll have dinner ready soon.”

 

Anton finished suturing the bite and now moved to do Mika's shoulder. His son was mostly silent, eyes out of focus as he thought about the offer deeply. As Anton finished, he patted Mika on the left arm and smiled as he got up.

 

“Shoulder should heal within a week. That one on the back will take much longer, though.” He turned to his wife. “I'll do the hunting as he heals. He can help you run errands if need be, Veronika.”

 

She laughed. “I'll fight to the death before our son goes out there again.”

 

“We'll see about that,” the husband boasted heartily.

 

Mika smiled tiredly at the bulk of the stress being over and done with. He went to grab a clean shirt to put on before waiting at the table for dinner. Everything was quiet but the sound of boiling water and soon the plopping of vegetables into the pot.

“You look so exhausted, honey. Please go lie down and I'll bring supper once it's ready.”

 

Mika nodded at his mother before going upstairs to his room. He collapsed into the bed and pulled the sheet over himself, closing his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Mika's eyes opened and he found himself kneeling before Strahd, himself, in a pitch-black room. The only light source shined on the vampire towering over him as he sat casually on his throne. Strahd gestured with his fingers for Mika to come closer, nails black and claw-like. Mika could feel his body being compelled to move, despite his mind saying not to. His body felt like merely a vessel for a soul in which Strahd held the reigns to.

 

“Good boy,” the older man said voluptuously with a fang-bared smile.

 

As Mika’s body slowly approached him, the vampire tilted the younger man’s chin to face him and leaned forward. Mika could feel his body warm with excitement at his lustful gaze, but the vampire suddenly lunged at his neck, fangs biting down viciously.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157122136@N07/36165198116/in/album-72157684120320114/)

 

Mika gasped as he jolted himself awake. Sweat caked his clothes, and he could barely breathe. He felt the familiar burn in his shoulder and back and sighed, taking a few minutes to calm himself. The dampened clothes not helping, he groaned and rolled off the bed to change. As he did, he noticed a bowl of soup and a glass of water on his nightstand. He hurried to finish changing and scarfed the food down, despite it being cold and the vegetables being slightly undercooked. After drinking the cup of water, he sighed at how refreshing it was and licked his chapped lips.

 

Mika sat down at the edge of his bed and stared at the floorboards, the image of Strahd attacking him in his dream replaying vividly. He shivered and wondered if this dream was a sign not to go meet him. After awhile, he began to feel cold and laid back down. He let his mind wander for a long time until he finally drifted back to sleep.

 

In the morning, he thanked his mother for dinner and decided not to tell her about the dream. His father was already out, probably cutting some lumber or hunting. It was nice to actually relax and enjoy staying at home for the day. Veronika checked his wounds and just told him to rest as she went out to buy some supplies.

 

He happily did so, cleaning a bit around the house and washing his clothes from the day before. As he cleaned his sword, he realized that his stock of arrows was low. He grabbed his quiver, put on his boots, and set out to the shop to buy more.

 

As he opened the door, he took a deep breath of the fresh wind blowing on his face. Walking through the streets, many people waved at him and wished him a good morning, asking how he and his family were. He returned their smiles and said the usual response of everything is fine, saying how he is taking a break from hunting for a week because of injuries.

 

The village was decently sized, full of about a couple hundred people. Mika developed a reputation of being the town’s greatest hunter, thanks to all of his father’s exaggerating. The young boy didn’t mind the attention, but he preferred to hunt alone due to its risks. He was smart and taught well by his father, making sure he had every detail planned out before hunting.

 

As of recent times, however, he found himself tackling more magical beings. There was only so much a human can do against them without having magic powers themself. His family is a line of pure hunters with no experience in magic. Strahd’s offer came up in his mind again, and then his dream. He sighed and shook it off as he reached the mercantile.

 

Upon entering, he met the eyes of the scruffy owner, Oleg Cantemir. The old man beamed and called out to him.

 

“Hey, Mika! Good to see you again! You back for some more arrows?”

 

The blond smiled back and walked up to his counter. “Yes, I am.”

 

“Good, good.” Oleg walked over to his barrel of arrows and began pulling some out. “The usual?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Oleg walked back to the counter with 20 arrows. “5 gold for one of my best customers,” he said with a grin.

 

“Thank you,” Mika smiled and bowed before placing the money in his hand.

 

The young boy placed all of the arrows in his quiver and went back outside. When he got home, he grabbed some more soup and ate, happily enjoying the silence in the house. He chuckled at the idea that his parents were bellowing half a day before. His parents didn’t fight often, but if they did, it was always over Mika.

 

Veronika kept pressuring Mika to date someone and think about starting a family. The young boy, however, enjoyed the thrill of hunting more. He has had a few crushes on both men and women, but all were fleeting, as they never really stuck around the village for too long. His father was very encouraging of his hunting endeavors but would occasionally talk to him about meeting girls. Most women in the village were housewives, like his mother, and the only female fighters he saw were just staying in the tavern for a night before heading out to another town. He could never muster up the courage to talk to any of them, but the adventurers were the only kind of people that interested him. Mika more wanted to be like them once he was a full adult, travelling across the country and fighting things he never thought existed. Everyone in town just seemed like a big family, too close and comfortable. He wanted to explore beyond what his village has to offer.

 

Once his mother came home, he helped her with cooking and took in the clothes that were outside drying. He then relaxed and carved some wood, daydreaming about some possible adventures he could have. He wondered what Vallaki, the biggest town in the country, was like. How many adventurers passed through there, and what kind of monsters lay just outside it?

 

He whittled away at a stick until it was sharp to the touch and then threw it into the pile of lumber. This continued until his father came home carrying two rabbits. He laughed and  admitted he was rusty and old, then went outside to skin it.

 

The rest of the night was peaceful. Mika could tell his parents felt bad about arguing the night before and smiled softly at how much they cared for him. Once it was around bedtime, he laid in bed feeling content after such a relaxing day.


End file.
